


Forget Something?

by Bionic_Egypt



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Fluff, M/M, sorry it's so short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 16:29:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17124797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bionic_Egypt/pseuds/Bionic_Egypt
Summary: Cecil is running late for work. Thankfully Carlos is there to make sure he doesn’t forget anything important.





	Forget Something?

**Author's Note:**

> I deal with listening to homophobic family members by writing gay fluff. It’s better than accidentally outing myself by arguing, right? Anywoozel, please enjoy Forget Something?

Cecil rushed around the apartment in a frenzy, trying to drink his coffee, find his wallet, and shove his foot into his shoe all at the same time. Oh masters of them all, he was going to be so _late!_ Station Management was going to have his head, perhaps even literally. His alarm clock had sprouted legs and ran away sometime during the night. If it hadn’t been for the Sheriff’s Secret Police officer hiding in the bushes outside throwing pebbles at the window, he would have severely overslept. As it was, he’d barely had enough time to brush his teeth.

 

“Ceec?” Carlos’ oaky caramel voice stopped him just before he rushed out the door.

 

“Hm?”

 

“Forget something?”

 

Cecil turned and saw a small smirk on his boyfriend’s face. Oh right! How could he forget? With a smile of his own, he leaned down and pressed a quick kiss to Carlos’ lips. Carlos laughed into the kiss.

 

“Um, thanks sweetie, but I meant this,” he said when Cecil leaned back, holding up Cecil’s keys.

 

Cecil smacked himself in the forehead. “Ugh, sorry. I’m a little scatterbrained today.”

 

“Not literally, I hope.”

 

“Of course not. Brain scattering disease hasn’t spread through Night Vale since the late nineties.”

 

Cecil plucked his keys out of Carlos’ hands and, just because he could, kissed Carlos again, earning him a grin.

 

“As much as I enjoy your new goodbye, if you don’t leave now, you’ll definitely be late for work,” Carlos said, then paused and frowned slightly. “Then again, time doesn’t work in Night Vale, so scientifically speaking, you might not be late.”

 

Cecil chuckled. “I love you, my perfectly imperfect Carlos.”

 

“I love you too.”

 

As Cecil rushed out the door and down the street, thanking every ancient god he knew of that he had stop sign immunity that month, he couldn’t wipe the bright smile off his face. And if he sighed dreamily while preparing his notes for that day’s broadcast or grinned giddily when he happened to glance at his keys, well, that was his own problem, now wasn’t it?


End file.
